The Princess and the Candy Girl
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: When London can't sleep, she seeks Maddie to help her sleep. What they don't know is that they are both mad in love with each other. Will they assume their love for each other, or not? Contains femslash and fluffy stuff.
1. The Princess and the Candy Girl

Before I start this story, I just want you to know that I do not own any of the characters or any kind copyrights to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody… they belong to Disney, because if I had any copyrights regarding the series or its characters I would definitely change a few things in it. Anyway, this story contains femslash, so anyone who does not enjoy reading about this genre, you're welcome to go back and choose another story. But this story is also a very fluffy story, and features London Tipton and Maddie Fitzpatrick as the main characters and well, it's my way to celebrate and pay homage to Valentine's Day. I hope you all like it. Please, review… Well then, on with the show!

* * *

It was already 11 pm, as London Tipton, heiress to the vast Tipton fortune rolled in her bed from one side to the other without being able to sleep. She had been trying to sleep for almost an hour now, but it seemed Mr. Sandman had decided to play a prank on her.

"Why can't I sleep?!" –London exclaimed in frustration, as she threw her pillow to the other side of her huge bed.

For the last couple of nights, London had had difficulties sleeping. She had insomnias that lasted all night, and the only night that she had been able to get some sleep, she would wake up every thirty minutes. Plus, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Her head was filled with theories as to why she could not sleep. Some of them were pretty logical, while others were nothing but nonsense. Of course, inside's London's head, anything was possible, including the most bizarre theories as to why she could not sleep.

"Maybe I can't sleep because the new Versace boots that I ordered haven't arrived yet… Oh, wait, they arrived today." –she said as she went to her huge closet and found them in the shelf where she had left them. –"Pink and white, my favourite colours… Yay me!"

She went back to her bed and sat on the ledge. She started to think once again on why she could not sleep.

"If it wasn't the Versace boots, then it must be the fact that Daddy still hasn't sent me the new credit card that I asked him… No, it's not that either, he sent it to me a couple of days ago, with another one so I can spend it all on my next trip to Paris…uh, thinking makes my head hurt." –She complained. –"I'm going to get a headache if I continue to think all by myself… If only I had someone to help me out thinking."

That's when she had a brainstorm. She would ask someone to help her out. Everyone always told her that if she had a problem, she should ask someone to help her. But who would she ask to help her?

"Um, I can't call Cody or Zack, because their mother probably told them to go to bed… Moesby must have gone home already, and Esteban is not here tonight because it's his night-off. That means the only person left is Maddie! I'll go talk to her… With some luck there's nobody in the lobby at this time of night."

She quickly got up and put on her pink dressing gown, which had her initials on it, put on her bed-slippers, arranged her hair in a loose ponytail and looked herself in the huge mirror she had to her left. She loved to look at herself in the mirror, because she admired her own beauty, but most of all, every time she looked in the mirror, that made her giggle, because she sometimes pretended that her own reflection was a twin sister of hers.

"So, tell me London, do I look good?" –she asked to her own reflection in the mirror, to which she answered, imagining that she was her imaginary twin sister: "Of course you look great, London… You're perfect, no matter what you are wearing."

This last comment made her laugh.

"Yay me! Thanks, you're such a great observer, you know?" –London told her own reflection.

"Of course I am, I learned from the best." –she answered back.

When she finally decided to stop with that, she quickly got in the elevator and pressed the button to take her to the lobby. As the elevator went down, she started to feel like if her stomach was filled with butterflies. She thought that whatever that did not let her sleep was getting worst.

"I really hope Maddie is able to help me… This is getting worst by the minute."

Finally, the elevator doors opened, she got off and saw that her assumptions were right; there was no one in the lobby. The only person who was there was Maddie, who was half-awake, half-asleep. She was dressed with her working clothes, which gave her an irresistible look, or at least that was what London thought. The poor blond girl was so exhausted that she was literally sleeping while bending forward in the counter. Slowly going down the staircase, London gently approached Maddie. When she reached the counter, she chirped with her cheerful voice:

"Hey Maddie!"

This scared Maddie, making her awake abruptly, like if she had a nightmare. She opened her eyes, and rubbed them, trying to wake up.

"Hey London…" –Maddie answered back with a grouchy voice.

"Sorry for waking you up, Maddie, but I need your help. I can't sleep!" –London explained her.

"Well, you're not the only one…" –Maddie answered her.

"What? You're also having troubles falling asleep? Since when?" –London asked her with her sweet innocent voice.

"Since the moment you called my name and woke me up like you did." –Maddie answered sarcastically to her, revealing that she was a little upset with her best friend.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Maddie, I didn't mean to wake you up like that, I swear." –the Asian girl said with an incredibly sincere voice, while making sad puppy eyes, something she new that anyone who knew her could not resist.

"That's okay; anyway, I should be working not sleeping on the job." –Maddie declared already with a more friendly voice, meaning that she had already forgotten about what happened a minute ago. The blond girl knew better than anyone else that she was not able to stay mad or angry with London, no matter what happened. Already a little calmer and relaxed, she looked at London and asked: "So, you're having problems sleeping, is that it?"

"Yeah, Maddie, I tried everything, but I can't sleep." –London said with a worried voice.

"Did you try to drink a glass of warm milk?" –Maddie asked her.

"Does a glass of warm chocolate milk count?" –London asked.

That answer made Maddie giggle. Only London would ask if something like that would also count.

"Yeah, it does… Did you read a book?"

"No, you know I don't like reading books that don't have images…" –London said seriously

"Well, maybe it's easier for me to help you if you tell me what exactly is not letting you sleep, London." –Maddie said.

"Oh, well, that's easy. You see, for the last couple of nights I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach." –London declared. –"It's not that it is a bad feeling, because it actually tickles my tummy, but because of it, I can't sleep. What do you think it's happening with me?"

Maddie was caught by surprise with that answer, and did not know what to answer her.

"Since when exactly have you been feeling that way?" –Maddie asked London, as she held her hands.

"Well, today it's Friday, so I guess I have been having this strange feeling since Monday… why do you ask?" –London asked with her sweet innocent voice.

When she said that, Maddie's mind took a walk down memory lane. In the previous Monday, she and London had just finished Gym class and went to the locker room to take a shower before the next class. Like always, London forgot to bring her equipment and Maddie had to lend her a spare one that she kept in her locker, and now, she was going to have to lend London her shampoo too. As she got ready to take a shower, she cursed London under her breath.

"That London really ticks me off! Why can't she bring her own things for once?!" –She said as wrapped herself around a white towel and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

As she looked for London, who was probably already under one of the showers, she noticed something that was going on near the lockers. When she got a look on what was going on, she could not believe her own eyes, as she saw two of her colleagues kissing each other, while wrapped around each other's arms. She already had heard stories about some girls who attended Our Ladies of Perpetual Grace School being lesbians, but she never had the confirmation of that being truth, until that moment. Not paying attention to where she was going, Maddie's feet slipped and she almost fell in the ground, when she was caught by someone. That someone was London, who had been looking for her. Maddie noticed that her friend was completely naked, with the exception of her hair, which was wrapped around a towel. Maddie looked to her was surprised to see how beautiful she was. The blonde girl blinked her eyes a couple of times… She had already seen other girls naked, but there was something in London that made her one of a kind. For a couple of seconds what seemed hours to her, she looked at London, feeling a shiver in her spine. That seemingly magical moment was only broken by London's sweet voice.

"Maddie? Maddie, are you okay?" –London asked her, but it took a couple of seconds for Maddie to snap out of it, to which she answered: "What, what did you say, London?"

"I asked you if you're alright. You almost fell and drop your towel…" –London declared.

That was when Maddie saw that she had dropped the towel around her body. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it once again around her body.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine, London." –Maddie answered back, as she grabbed the shampoo bottle and handled it to her. –"Here, I think ask me to lend it to you… again."

London grabbed it and opened the bottle to sniff it and then giggled.

"Strawberry and Mango, my favourite!"

"I know, you keep telling me that every time you forget to bring your things to school." –Maddie stated sarcastically. Even though she was trying to focus on what was going on, Maddie could not take her eyes off of London. She did not tell anyone, but since that day, she started to feel like her stomach was also full of butterflies, and she could not stop thinking about London. Getting back to the present, Maddie looked at London and replied:

"You do? That's strange…" –she said, pretending that she did not know anything about what the Asian girl was talking about. –"Well, I have an idea… Why don't you ask someone to sing you a lullaby?"

"Hmm, that could work. I know, would you sing me a lullaby, Maddie?!"

"I can't, London. I'm working." –Maddie replied with a sleepy voice.

"Oh, come on, Maddie! There is no one here. Moseby is at home sleeping, and I bet there is no one in the hotel who's thinking about coming down here to buy a late night snack." –London declared seriously. –"Besides, you really need to get some sleep, or you'll look like a zombie in the morning."

Maddie giggled hearing that. Since she knew that London was not going to stop until she went up with her, so she could help her sleep, she sighed and said:

"Okay, I'll go with you." –she said, as she got out from the door in the counter, to which London clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh, thank you, Maddie, thank you!" –London exclaimed, as she wrapped her arm around Maddie, and gently placed her head on her shoulder.

Maddie's heart started to skip beats. As they went up on the elevator back to London's penthouse on the top floor of the hotel, every kind of thoughts crossed her mind. What was really going on with her? Was she in love in with London, and if so, should she tell her? Did that made her a lesbian and was that a good or bad thing? Her mind seemed like it was going to explode with all those questions. She looked at London whose head was still leaned against the blonde's shoulder and smiled. The Asian girl had her eyes closed, making her even cuter than before. Whatever the reason was, she knew that that little incident back in school had changed her way to see most things. When finally the doors opened, London guided Maddie into her bed. Maddie had been into London's penthouse many times, but every time she entered in there, she could not feel surprised by the size of her bed. London went to her closet and quickly grabbed one of pyjama's, which she knew was Maddie's size and gave it to her. Maddie quickly changed into it. With a smile in her face, London quickly got under her baby-blue silk sheets and said:

"Come on, Maddie, there's more than enough room for both of us."

Hearing her say that, sent shivers up her spine. Maddie slowly entered the bed and got under the sheets. She tucked herself and London, so they would be more comfortable. London leaned herself against Maddie's body, as the blonde's heart began beating like a crazy time-bomb. London looked at her and blinked twice, then smiled and said:

"So… Are you comfy, Maddie?"

"Y-Yes, I guess so, London." –Maddie answered back. –"So, do you want me to tell you to sing you a lullaby?" –London nodded with the saddest puppy eyes Maddie had ever seen.

"Can you sing me something that has to do with piggybanks?" –London asked.

From all the crazy requests she had made her that one was definitely the craziest so far. Maddie sighed and quickly tried to come up with a letter with those specifications. London heard her singing, and started to feel sleepy, but quickly she snapped out of it, for her heart started to beat faster and the feeling of having her stomach filled with butterflies came back, this time even stronger than before. When Maddie saw that that was not working, she decided to tell London a bedtime story. The brunette snuggled in with Maddie and listened to her every word. Still that also did not work, and London was even more awake than before.

"It's not working, Maddie… I'll never be able to get some sleep." –London whined as a small tear ran down her right cheek.

"Don't say that, London." –Maddie said as she gave a big yawn. –"Tell me, don't you have a teddy bear or maybe a dolly which you like very much? You could try and sleep with it."

"No… I left all my dollies and teddy bears back at Daddy's Malibu mansion." –London said.

"Well, why don't you pretend that I'm one your dollies and you hug me?" –Maddie asked, gasping right after saying that. She did not know why she said that, but she had a pretty good feeling that that was her subconscious talking and not her. Still, when she was about to tell London to forget about it, already the beautiful heiress to the Tipton Hotels had her arms around her waist. London took a deep breath, sniffing Maddie's hair. The blonde girl smelled like fresh daisies and apricots. With her heart beating faster and faster, London felt like she was in Heaven. Maddie's heart kept on racing like a time-bomb, and she knew that London could feel it, pounding heavily on her chest.

"You're so warm and fuzzy, Maddie." –London said with a tender smile in her face. –"You look like a huge fuzzy teddy bear, but you are as beautiful as a Barbie doll, you know?"

That kind of compliment only could have come from London, and although it was a strange compliment, Maddie actually liked being called like that. With her beating faster than ever, Maddie snuggled in with London and put her arms around her too. Maddie was clearly in love with London… she knew that. But she did not know if London was also in love with her. With her heart skipping heartbeats every second, the blonde decided that she had to know if London was into girls, or not, one way or another. Taking a deep breath, she was decided to know if London also felt the same about her.

"London, can I tell you a little secret?" –Maddie asked her with an uneasy voice.

"Sure. I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear." –London answered with a tender voice.

"Well, I think I'm in love with someone… someone who's a very special person to me." –the blonde declared.

"Really? And who is that person, do I know him?" –London asked her with a cheerful voice, wanting to know every detail about Maddie's crush.

"Well, yeah… I think you might know that person, because that person is one of my best friends." –Maddie answered, getting nervous by the minute.

"Don't tell me it's Cody or Zack?!" –London asked her thinking that one of the twins was Maddie's crush.

"No! No, no, no… It's someone a little older and well, even though that person is close to me, I-I-I don't know if that person will understand that I have fallen in love with her."

"Well, I think that anyone would love to have you as a girlfriend, Maddie." –London said. –"Sure, you're not perfect like I am, but you still have qualities that no one I know has, and those qualities make you a wonderful person."

Hearing that, Maddie burst into tears. Crying and sobbing, she was extremely touched with every word that London had said about her. She tried to stop crying, but something in her would not let her. London did not know what to do, because she never thought that Maddie would react that way to her words. She wrapped her left arm around her Maddie cry in her shoulder.

"There, there, Maddie, there's no reason to cry." –London said, trying to comfort her, even though she did not know why her friend was crying.

Maddie tried to stop crying, and eventually managed to do it, but she was afraid of bursting into tears again. Breathing heavily, the blonde girl tried to calm herself down; as London tell her that everything was alright. Not caring of what happened next, Maddie decided that the time for her to reveal her real feelings to London had come. If she did not, she would have a heart attack.

"L-London, can I… can I ask you a question?" –Maddie asked her still sobbing.

"Sure, Maddie, you can ask me anything." –London answered.

"Y-You remember about what happened last Monday in gym class?"

"Oh, yeah… You slipped and almost fell to the ground." –London answered. –"But I grabbed you… Yay me!"

"Well, that day I think my life changed forever, and well, I don't know if yours also changed." –Maddie said, with London hearing her out, whipping all the tears that were still running from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she declared: -"London Tipton, I love you… there I said it!"

With this, she once burst into tears, this time even harder than the last time. The brunette did not know what to say, as she saw her best friend crying. London grabbed Maddie's hands, holding them in hers and then looked at her eyes, which were still crying a sea of salty tears. With a warm smile in her face, she said:

"Maddie, don't cry, because if you keep on crying like that, I'll start crying too." –London said. –"You love me, big deal, everyone around here loves me.

Hearing this, Maddie started crying even harder than she was, because London was not understanding what she was telling her.

"It's not that kind of love, London." –she said, sobbing. –"I really love you. Since what happened in gym class last Monday… since I saw you naked, I just keep thinking about you, and when I'm near you my hearts goes crazy. My stomach also feels like it is filled with butterflies… London, I'm in love with you."

Maddie kept on crying, because she was afraid that she had spoiled her friendship with London, all because of that statement. As the tears ran through her face, she just wished a hole appeared, so she could crawl to it and never see the daylight again. Suddenly, London touched her face with her delicate fingers, and turned her face so she could look her in the eyes.

"Maddie, please, don't cry… If you keep on crying, then I will also cry, and I hate crying." –London told her, as a small tear rolled down her face.

I'm sorry, London, I truly am. I shouldn't have told you that." –Maddie said, as she wiped the tears of her eyes. –"I understand that you might hate me for telling you that, but before I leave, I just want you to know that every word I said is nothing but the truth."

Maddie was about to get out of bed, when London stopped her, by putting her hand on her shoulder. The brunette leaned forward sat next to Maddie, looking her in the eyes.

"I don't hate you, Maddie. I would I hate my best friend for telling me the truth?" London declared with a calm and serene voice.

"But I just told you that I'm in love with you. That's not natural, London. Girls should be in love with boys, not other girls." –Maddie said, as if a knife had plunged her chest.

"Who says that? God? There's nothing in the Bible that says women can't love other women, or is there?" –London asked her, showing a side of her that Maddie did not know. –"If you're in love with e, where's the problem in that? It's not like you're killing anyone by professing it to me.

Those words made Maddie stop crying. She quickly wiped them and looked London in the eyes.

"Then, you're not mad or angry with me?"

"Of course I'm not, silly… Not in a million years I would be mad at you for telling me your real feelings for me." –London chirped happily. –"And, well, I'm also so sorry if I did not understand what you were talking about right then. I hope you're not mad at me." –London said with an downbeat voice.

"Now you're the one being silly, London. Of course I'm not mad at you."

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. They both felt their hearts beating. That's when Maddie whispered something to London's ear:

"I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend, London… I'm just sad that you don't feel for me, what I feel for you." –She sighed, when London licked her earlobe, whispering with a childish, yet sensual voice: "Who says I'm not, Maddie?"

When she heard that, Maddie jumped back, as London looked at her with a tempting, seductive and furthermore devilish smile on her cute face. Maddie did not know how to react to that statement.

"You… You are in love with me, too, London?" –Maddie asked her, still not believing on what she heard.

"Of course, I am, sweetie… Remember when I said I had butterflies in my stomach? I think that's because I'm also in love with you." –She said with an extremely childish and embarrassed voice, not knowing if she was also doing the right thing. Maddie looked at her and immediately saw that that was her London, the same girl who would always make comments about the way she dressed and that would brag about her life being better than hers, but that would never call her a bad name, or humiliate her on purpose. The blonde looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure that you truly are in love with me, London?"

"I never told you this, but when you dropped your towel in the locker room, I felt like I was looking to a goddess, you know? You've always been prettier than me…" –London confessed.

"That's not true, London. You've always been prettier than me, and you will always be. I admit that when I looked at you, I also thought that you were a goddess."

"Really? Yay me, I'm a goddess!" –London exclaimed with her happy voice. Hearing London saying that, Maddie burst into laughter. –"What's so funny?" –London asked her.

"You, that's what; I can't believe that I fell in love with the most gorgeous girl in Boston, who's also a comedian." –Maddie said, trying to calm herself down. –"But, you know, maybe we both loved each other, but we were too afraid of what the other might think… I think that that incident was just what we needed to come up with the courage to express it."

"Yeah… I'm so glad I had insomnia because of you, candy-girl!" –London told her, as she blinked her eye to Maddie.

"And I'm glad you went down there, looking for me, princess…"

That was the first time they called each other's nicknames to say that they cared about each other, and not to accuse each other of nothing. They both hugged for what looked like minutes, not making a single noise. After a while, they let go and held their hand together, looking into each other's eyes, always smiling.

"I don't really know how to say this, London… you're my best friend, but I would love if we could be… well, more than just friends, if you know what I mean?" –Maddie asked her with her voice trembling.

"You mean, like girlfriends?" –London asked her, always looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, you can call it that." –Maddie said, to which London smiled.

"Of course, I want to be your girlfriend… that is, if you want to be my girlfriend too, Maddie."

Maddie did not answer her. Instead she leaned forward and planted a kiss in London's lips. London kissed her back, this time using her tongue to savour Maddie's sweet red lips. Both girls felt like they were in Heaven. They broke the kiss and each one shed a small tear of happiness.

"So, what are supposed to do now?" –London asked. –"Should we go to sleep, or do you have anything in your mind that you would like to try right now?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, there is one thing that I always wanted to try with you." –Maddie looked at her with mischievous smile. –"Are you ticklish, London?"

With that, Maddie started to tickle the brunette all over her body, making her burst into laughter. At the same time, she kissed her arms and her hands, making her laugh even more.

"I knew you were ticklish, London Tipton, but I never thought you were that ticklish." –Maddie giggled, as she tickled London's feet. –"What's the matter London, cat got your tongue?" –she played with her.

"N-No, please stop!!! I'm too ticklish, Maddie, please stop!" –London begged, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay, okay… I'll stop, right after I tickle your neck, princess, coochi-coochi-coo!

This went on for almost fifteen minutes when London also decided to start tickling Maddie, seeing that as some sort of payback. The blonde girl laughed so hard that she thought she was going to burst. Finally, both of them stopped, exhausted with all that tickling and laughter.

"You're so evil, London!" –Maddie said.

"Well, you're not an angel, you know that?" –London said, as she lied right next to Maddie, humming to herself.

They cuddled against one another, as their fingers ran through each other's hairs. They kissed a couple of times, always giggling about it. After talking about it for a few minutes, they thought that it was time for the next step in their relationship. Both Maddie and London were afraid of what might happen, especially since they never did it with another girl. Kneeling in the bed in front of each other, they prepared themselves.

"Hmm, are you sure that we should do this London? I mean, it's not that I don't want to do it, but, I'm a little afraid." –Maddie declared.

"I know, me too… Let's just follow our instincts and hope for the best. But look, if anyone of us feels uncomfortable about anything, we just say the word and we both stop, okay?" –London asked her, as her hands ran through Maddie's face, caressing it like if it was made of fine china.

"I guess so… O-Okay, let's do it, but let's go slowly. We only try kinky stuff if we feel like we are ready, okay?" –She asked London, to which she replied by planting a kiss in her lips.

Maddie and London's tongues played with each other, as they explored each other's mouth. Moving slowly, London started to kiss Maddie's neck, nibbling it with her white teeth, making London moan.

"Mmmm… Maddie, that feels so good." –she purred to Maddie's ear, as she licked it like a cat. –"Let me try that on you, candy-girl. I want you to feel as good as I do."

That said, with an almost unreal grace and pose, London quickly changed her position with Maddie and started to kiss her neck, nibbling it, only harder that Maddie had. She thought that if she nibbled her harder, Maddie would feel even better. It only took a couple of seconds for Maddie to start moaning heavily.

"Oh, London, harder, harder, please…" –she said, trying to control her breathing.

London obeyed her orders and found her pulse point and started sucking there, making Maddie go wild about it.

"If I was a vampire, I would so go for that delicious vein of yours." –She said, as she felt Maddie's blood being pumped at full velocity, filled with adrenaline. Hearing that, the blonde girl just said: "There's nothing stopping you, my sweet… I'm all yours, you can do whatever you want with me."

Maddie never said anything sexier than that in her whole life. For a moment she felt like she was like one of the characters from the novels that she had read over the years. It was truly a magical moment, what was happening to them.

Both girls kept on kissing, as time went by. London decided that it was time for her to see her lover as she was with out any clothes. Using one hand to caress Maddie's neck, the brunette used the other to unbutton the girl's pyjamas. One by one, all the buttons were unbuttoned and with Maddie's help, she ripped off her shirt, revealing the blonde girl's magnificent upped body. Everything in Maddie was perfect. In fact, she looked like as if she had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. She was breathtaking. Maddie's hands quickly slid down the pyjamas pants, leaving her with nothing except her "Hello Kitty" panties.

"You're so beautiful, Maddie…" –London said as her fingers danced across Maddie's warmth skin. –"The most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." –she sighed, overtook by Maddie's beauty.

Maddie smiled as she placed her hands on top of London's and guided them with only one thing in her mind, to remove London's nightgown. While savouring yet another kiss form her lover, Maddie removed London's nightgown, revealing her magnificent body. She was as beautiful as Maddie's, but she was a bit more athletic, and she could see that by her beautiful legs, as well as by her waist. She looked and saw that London was also wearing "Hello Kitty" panties, but hers were pink, while Maddie's were white. Maddie looked into London's eyes, as she bit her bottom lip with a devilish and sensual grin in her face.

"I thought you rich princesses didn't wear panties." –Maddie said, still with the same devilish grin in her face.

"Only Paris Hilton does that… or as I like to call her, "Stupid blonde with no fashion taste", no offense, Maddie."

"None taken, London. Besides, I also think that she has no fashion taste." –Maddie said. –"You, on the other hand are the fashion queen… Still, I like you more when you don't have any clothes on you."

"Mmm, you're a really naughty girl, Maddie Fitzpatrick…" –London said as she kissed her in the mouth, at the same time her palms pressed in Maddie's breasts.

"And I'm proud of being one, my sweet cherry, you."

Maddie kissed London's collarbone, and made her way down the valley between her plump breasts before kissing her way over and taking one of them into her mouth, savouring it. Playing with one of London' nipples, which were now rock hard, made the brunette moan. That feeling was incredible, and she was loving every second of it. Moaning harder and harder, she felt like if her heart was about to explode. As their hands ran across each other's bodies, both London and Maddie moaned, as they kissed. Little by little, the girls let their instinct take control of their bodies and their actions. As far as they were concerned, they were both on cloud nine, and nothing in the world was going to force them to come out of it, unless they wanted it to. London gently grasped Maddie's breasts, playing with them, as Maddie arched her back in pure ecstasy.

"You smell like daisies and apricots, you know that?" –London asked her.

"Mmm, well if I smell like that, you smell like roses and coconuts… a delicious combination, if I say so myself." –Maddie said. –"Mmm, I'm getting so wet, London."

"Me too… I can feel my panties are soaking wet, you know?"

After hearing her love saying that, Maddie's hands grabbed London's panties and slid them down, revealing her magnificent shaved pussy. Leaning forward, Maddie smelled her love's scent. Making small circles with her fingers, she stimulated London's clit like it never had been before in her life.

"Oh God, oh God… That's it, Maddie, press it harder, please!" –she pleaded, as Maddie made sure she felt every single touch.

Complying to London's desire, Maddie stimulated her clit, planting one last kiss in it, making her cum. The Asian girl arched her back as the feeling of that powerful orgasm took over her whole body, screaming with pleasure.

"OH, OH, MADDIE, I'M CUMMING!"" –London screamed on top of her lungs in ecstasy.

She had never felt anything like that before. With her closed, she savoured her orgasm, as the adrenaline rushed through her blood.

"Thank you, Maddie, my candy-girl… Thank you."

The way she said that last sentence, showed how much love she nurtured for Maddie, her best friend, who was now also her girlfriend. She leaned forward and kissed her as passionately as her lips allowed her. She wanted Maddie to feel as good as she felt when she had an orgasm. Kissing her lips, London slowly moved down, kissing her neck and her collarbone. Maddie moaned in pleasure, as her lover kept kissing her.

"Yeah, that's the spot, London… Mmm!" –Maddie said, as London moved down, kissing her beautiful breasts.

Their bodies shivered as they continued to kiss and touching each other. By now, their bodies were so sensitive that the slightest touch of the other triggered a pleasurable chain reaction that moved through their whole bodies. London started to kiss Maddie's mid-section, as her hands grabbed the blonde's buttocks.

"Unh-huh… unh-huh… London if you keep up like this, I'm going to cum!" –Maddie said, arching her back, as London's hands continued to firmly grasp her buttocks.

"Don't you even dare candy-girl… not just yet. I still have something to show you, and I bet that you're going to love it!" –London purred as she continued to kiss Maddie's abdomen, moving down. The brunette gently slid down Maddie's panties, revealing her wet pussy. She grabbed the panties and sniffed them, wanting to know how good Maddie's scent was. That was almost aphrodisiacal for she used her tongue to make her way into the blonde's centre, making her hum in pleasure.

"I'm going to make you come so badly that you'll beg for more…" –London with a mischievous voice.

"YES! Make me cum princess, I need it so badly!"

Complying with her love's request, London started to lick Maddie's pussy as fast as she could, sending shivers up her spine. Maddie moaned harder than ever before, as she gently dug her nails in London's back, making her also moan. The blonde girl closed her eyes, as London made her way to her clit. Every time London kissed it, that sent Maddie's mind straight to orbit. She was having the time of her life. Feeling that Maddie was close to reach an orgasm, London picked up the pace, making her scream in pleasure. Every time she moaned or screamed, that was music to the brunette's ears. Maddie tangled her beautiful legs around London's body, as she enjoyed every move that London made on her pussy.

"London, I think I'm about to cum!" –Maddie exclaimed.

"Go on, Maddie, cum all you want! Enjoy the moment!" –London said.

Just like she said, Maddie came harder on London's face, yelling her name on top of her lungs. Arching her back, Maddie felt like her body had been possessed by all kinds of lust that existed. Finally, as her heart started slowing down, Maddie pulled London up until she was face to face with her again, and kissed her. Exhausted with all that, the two girls lied on the silk sheets, snuggling on each other, and looking into each other's eyes.

"This was the best night of my whole life, London." –Maddie confessed, as her fingers ran across London's silky hair.

"Mine too… I'm so in love with you, Maddie." –London told her, as she blinked her eyes.

"Well… What now, huh? This relationship is nice but awkward." –Maddie said.

"I don't know. I mean, we're girlfriends now, right?"

"Yeah, but you know that my family will never accept this relationship… Well, my dad might, but my mom will never accept it, not even in a million years." –Maddie stated.

"I think my dad won't mind either… He just wants to see me happy, and if I'm happy with you, he'll be happy for me." –London told her. –"But why don't we discuss in the morning, Maddie? I'm feeling so tired and sleepy…" –London said, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"You're right, London. We'll talk about this in the morning…" –Maddie said, as she covered both of them with the sheets, always smiling. –"You know what? I ended up tiring you enough to feel sleepy." –She joked with London, who giggled.

"Yeah, and from now on, I hope that you might help me sleeping every night." –London joked, making Maddie laugh.

"Sure… I'll be here for you every time, and don't you worry, when you wake up I'll still be here, looking at you." –Maddie told her, as she planted a kiss in her lips.

"Yay me…" –London said with a sensual voice. –"And the same thing goes for me, girlfriend… Goodnight, Maddie."

"Goodnight, London, sweet dreams, sweetie." –Maddie said.

And with that, both girls closed their eyes, falling asleep. Dreaming about each other, they both knew that they would end up finding a way to tell everyone about their relationship. But right then, it was their secret… a secret shared by a Princess and her Candy-Girl.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Maddie woke up in the middle of the night. She looked to London who was sleeping right beside her. She had a simple, yet beautiful smile in her face, which made Maddie wonder what would she be dreaming about? Then, all of a sudden, London said something while sleeping.

"Mmm… Maddie, I love you…" –London whispered softly.

This made Maddie smile. Just the thought of London being dreaming about her made her incredibly happy. She gently snuggled in with London, and kept quiet, hearing her heart beat. Each beat she heard, looked like a complete symphony to their love. She gently kissed London in her forehead, making the brunette's smile wider than before.

"I hope this isn't a dream… If it was a dream, and I woke up right now, I would certainly die of sadness." –Maddie thought to herself, while her fingers ran through London's smooth skin. –"And if it is a dream, then I hope that I'll never wake up, so I can stay in bed with the girl of my dreams, forever."

As she watched her love sleep, Maddie just wanted to kiss her in the lips, and make love to her, but she did not have the courage to wake her up. She eventually closed her eyes, and went back to sleep, hoping that she would dream about London, just as she was dreaming about her.

When London woke up, it was nearly eight in the morning, and although she wanted to get out of bed, she did not want to leave the arms of the beautiful blonde that was holding her body tightly against her own. Maddie's smile was beautiful, that London asked herself if it was not because of that same smile that she had fell in love with her best friend. Guided by her instinct, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Maddie's and kissed her. The blonde woke up, as her tongue touched London's. As they broke the kiss, they opened their eyes and looked to each other, always smiling.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, Maddie." –London called her.

"Good morning to you too, London." –Maddie said. –"Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm… I guess so, I mean, I had the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms as I went to sleep, so if that's not a reason for me to have a good night sleep, then I don't know what it is." –London answered her with her usual chirpily voice. –"What about you, Blondie?"

"I had the greatest night of my life thanks to you, London." –Maddie answered her, as she kissed her.

"The same thing goes for me, Maddie." –London said. –"So, tell me, do you have any plans for this afternoon? Please, tell me you don't have, please, please, please…"-she begged with her cute voice.

"Well, I need to go home help out my mom making lunch, but after that, I'm free as a bird… In fact, I should have arrived at home half an hour ago." –Maddie gasped in panic, as she remembered that her shift had ended at 5 a.m. and that her mother was probably expecting her.

"Don't worry… now that you're my girlfriend, Maddie, I won't let anything bad happen to you." –London declared, as her fingers ran across Maddie's silky hair. –"Call your mom and tell her that I made you stay a little longer, because I needed some help with a work in school, and we both fell asleep, then tell her that I'm giving you a ride home, okay?"

"Okay, got it… You know what? When you want to, you have wonderful ideas, London." –Maddie declared.

"Well, I know I'm not the brightest person in the planet, but I'm not the dumbest either." –London stated.

Maddie smiled hearing that. She knew that London was smarter than she looked, and not for a second, she would think otherwise. Maddie borrowed some clothes from London. Although, pink was not her colour, and the clothes were not entirely her style, she liked them. It kind of made her feel more feminine about herself.

"By the way, London, what are you planning for us this afternoon?" –Maddie asked her, as she combed her long hair. London sneaked back on her, and gently wrapped her arms around her chest. Kissing her neck, she whispered softly in Maddie's hear:

"We're flying to New York and I'm going to buy you the biggest, cutest and fluffiest teddy bear that we can find, because I want you to have everything that you are entitled to, and that teddy bear is just one of those things."

"London, you really shouldn't…" –Maddie said it, even though in her mind, she really liked to be treated like that.

"Oh, yes, I should. I'm going to buy it to you, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind about it."

"Oh, really…then, what about this, hmm?" –Maddie said as she kissed her passionately.

"Mmm… Well, you can try to persuade me, but it's going to cost you a lot of kisses, Maddie." –London told her, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I think I might just try it, Princess… Besides, I think that now that I'm the girlfriend of the most beautiful and richest girl in the world, I think I have enough credit to persuade you into doing what I want." –Maddie declared, as she kissed her back.

As they both got into the elevator and the doors closed, they both looked into each other's eyes, and saw that nothing would ever separate them, because their love was genuine, and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
